


Red

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [18]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: https://denimcharlie.tumblr.com/post/162148593515/red-macdennis-moodboard





	Red

 

_you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time._

 

____

 

_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_

_I want you for the rest of my life_

 

“Who sings this?” Mac says, sitting, on the floor opposite Dennis, who was sat cross legged surrounded by various vinyls.

“Rick Astley, he’s British” Dennis smiles.

It had been exactly six months since the night Mac burst Dennis’ bedroom, disturbing his quiet reading session.

exactly six months since Mac came into his life like a whirlwind and flipped everything upside down.

“I love you Den” Mac smiles.

Although Mac and Dennis were together and spent most of their time with each other, Mac still got arrested, granted, it happened lot less than it used to. He put it down to ‘People are always going to be assholes’

“What time is Charlie coming home?” Mac asks, not allowing Dennis time to reply.

“About 5, I think” Dennis smiles “He had to cover someone’s shift at the Wawa”

“I read that book you gave me by the way” Mac says “I really liked it”

Dennis smiles, he had lent Mac his copy of ‘Where the Sidewalk Ends’ because apparently Mac had never read a poetry book in his life and Dennis found this concept so hard to understand, how can someone live for 24 years and not have read _one_ poetry book.

 

Charlie came home at exactly 7, blackout drunk.

“Are you okay man?” Mac asks, concerned for his friend, since he and Dennis had been together he had become closer to Charlie, poor guy had a hard time growing up, which mac could relate too.

“Yep” He slurs, his eyes drooping with tiredness “Drunk cuz of Dee”

“What happened with Dee buddy?” Mac asks, as Dennis sighed. Dee was Charlie’s girlfriend and Dennis’ twin sister.

“No more” Charlie sighs, wiping his eyes “she said no more”

“You broke up?” Mac questions

Charlie nods “I’m gonna sleep”

Mac felt bad for Charlie, Dennis didn’t, he thought Dee was stupid, Charlie even stupider for dating her.

“I love you too” Dennis says, finally answering Mac’s earlier statement.


End file.
